Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness
Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness is the movie and spin-off to Philipnova798's Comic Factory ---- Plot Philipnova798 is tight lipped on this subject. But there will be some stuff revealed over time before the movie. ---- Good Cast Confirmed Good Guys: Main *Philipnova798 *Random Blue Matoran *Dino Girl *Gatling Gun Henry *Swearing Steve *Link *Vhisola *Tahu Nuva *Koi Boy *Chokii *Dingo Dan *Blade Titan974 *and Lucas Major *Toaster *Ukcaz *Kwaty *Fred the Xenomorph *Fatman *Bob *Onepu Nuva *Skorpyo *Dark709 *Hewkii *Jaller *Hahli *Lihkan *Kyle *Tekatu *Sharnak- The Bohrok Lord *Toa of Matrix *and many others. Minor *Stanley *The BZGuards Unconfirmed Good Guys: All PGSes (not including Co Authors and Dark709) *Krita *Jacku *The Landlord *The Alien and The Predator * The entire good guy cast of Land of Vahki and many more. New Good Guys: *Jack the Swordsman *Turaga Takanuva and a few more ---- Bad Cast Confirmed Bad Guys: Main *Sir Mirrory *General Grivious *The Barraki *Noobs *Storm Lasher479 *Sir Pickles *And Mr. Zimmwad Major *Cookiebot *Jack The Magic Pirate *General Fatface *Battle Arachnoid *Dark Panther *The Rainbow Army *and Darth Vader Minor *Inverto Unconfirmed Bad Guys: None at the moment New Bad Guys: *Dr. Madness *The Lord of Noobs *Dark Fatman *Bizzaro Philipnova798 and a few more. ---- Canceled Characters *Gatling Gun Henry's Parents *Virus *C.L.U.B.B. *Skinny Matoran *the entire cast of The Mercenus Chronicles *The Energizer Bunny *Malice Borg-even though he'll be mentioned *Larry *Tarry *Hapori Dume *and Godzilla ---- Production This movie has (and still is) been in production since December of 2007. Over the time, the sprite sheets and plot have been getting straightened out. Aborted plots include: *Phil becoming sick and it's up to the others to save him. *The cast finding a human and becoming wanted criminals. *One of Koi Boy's inventions malfunctions and becomes a killing machine. and too many to count. ---- Trailers The first teaser trailer will be released in January of 2009 and will be made by Johnuva ---- Trivia *This movie will mostly be done in GIF (Livswif will be used for some episodes). *The movie was stemmed as an idea from a post that Toa of Matrix made. *The movie was hinted in Rangan Mercenus's GS comic. *There was going to be a movie for Philipnova798's Comic Factory entitled Philipnova798's Comic Factory: The Movie. But due to the topic closing. It never materialized. *This also marks the fist time Phil also uses close ups. This style of Close-up is not made by Rangan Mercenus, but is instead made entirely by Phil & Skorpyo. A prototype was released featuring Dino Girl. A final, hand-drawn version was released by Skorpyo, and this version will be used. Other versions by Phil are still in the works. *The logo was hand-drawn and then Photoshopped for Phil by Skorpyo. Phil's fixing up the logo as we speak. *009 is also helping Phil out the backgrounds. 009 will make the majority of them with Phil handling a small portion and editing. *Phil is animating the movie (and some trailers) even though there are helpers involved. Category:Movies